Brave New World
by LukesDragon
Summary: Blackwargreymon is back in the follow up to Damnation. This time he has a new opponent who is very much like himself
1. Storm Warnings

****

"Brave New World" By Luke's Dragon

A/N

  
Okay this takes place very soon after my last BWG fic "Damnation" ends, now you don't have to have read it, or "A Hopeless Case" but don't moan about a few developments in BWG's Character without reading them…kay? As mentioned in the Author notes of that, I felt "Damnation" had come to the end of what I set out to do with it, and that would have been all, apart from I had an idea I'd been toying around with. BWG in a series III setting. Didn't much like series 3, no Matt, Gatomon or Blackwargreymon. Rika was okay-ish and Guilmon had his moments but apart from that I wasn't impressed. And then came Beelzamon, fine on the surface he seems to be a poor BWG clone, but he has a motorbike and is the coolest of a fairly poor bunch. Heh heh, any guesses about BWG's latest challenge. Any events of Series III are probably going to go out the window, but hey 'fairy snuff' as my brother would say. The characters however (with any luck) will stay in character for the fic.

'Kay so that's background info, lets go go go!

****

Disclaimer

Digimon and all characters are not mine, blah blah blah real owners are Toei, Saban and all the rest.

Also the author claims no responsibility for injuries sustained trying to copy BWG or any of the other characters in this fic, they are fictional, you are (probably) not so don't do any crazy stuff, and if you do, don't blame me. ;-)

~~~

****

Chapter I – A Storm Brewing

"_I close my eyes, oh God I think I'm falling out of the sky I close my eyes, heaven help me_" 

~ Madonna 'Like a Prayer'

~~~

And so after all my wanderings I find myself in what seems like my home, but is so very different, the air seems heavier, the days just a little warmer and the nights shorter. Most creatures would not be able to detect these subtle changes but I have always been perceptive to such things. Where am I? I would have sworn this was the Digital World but something seems to be very wrong, no one I have spoken to knows anything about the group calling themselves the Digi-Destined, no one has heard of Okaiwa or his evil plans to destroy both worlds. They look at me as if I was a fool to even ask about such things. The closest I got to any sort of information was someone saying 'why would you want to know about that old story?' Old Story? I do not understand, as far as I am aware I was only in the human world for a matter of hours and yet it seems as if years have passed. Or perhaps everything I have done all the tears I have shed, all the feelings I have felt even the battles I fought were never real, just some story made up about a dark warrior who saw the light. I am so confused, but I will find out the truth, if there is one thing I am good at, it is searching for answers. Oh and destroying anyone who crosses my path of course. 

But of course I try not to do that nowadays, sometimes of course there is no other option, many Digimon are irrational and lack any sense of self preservation. I'm an eight-foot tall, black armored Mega level Digimon that should be enough. But still little upstart champions feel the need to attack me, spouting some rubbish about 'uploading my data' whatever that is supposed to mean. Then I have no option but to blast them into a pile of Digi-dust. Huh, I suppose old habits really do die hard, I can't shake that old familiar feeling that I should be searching out my next adversary. Strange but I can see him in my head sometimes, a pitiful little creature sat feeling sorry for himself, but with great power locked within. Maybe it's destiny, and I sure know about that, but I think I'm going to have to fight him sooner rather than later. All I need now is to know who he is, and where he is.

I suppose my quest isn't over yet, not by a long shot.

~~~

Somewhere else in the Digital World a group of kids, not dissimilar from the ones Blackwargreymon was searching for were following a proud tradition of kids in the Digital World, quite simply getting horrendously lost and feeling hungry. Attempting to track down and defeat the Deva's and Digimon Sovereign was not going according to plan, so far all they had found was a desert. There was sand, sand dunes and the occasional pile of sand, punctuated by the occasional sandcastle when one of the members of the group had gotten fed up with sand. There was however no sign of any evil lords castles, evil lords or snack bars of any degree of evilness. The group was at a loss as to there next move so resorted to another time honored technique, arguing amongst themselves.

"I'm hungry Takatomon" The red dinosaur Digimon hadn't eaten for at least an hour, his last meal hadn't been a success, sand, despite being a part of the word sandwich was no use with out the 'wich' part. 

"I know Guilmon, but we haven't got any food, someone forgot to pack any" The goggle headed youth referred to as Takatomon glared at a girl who returned the stare with far more venom than he could manage, sensibly he turned his head to break the stare.

"It's not my fault goggle head, I'm not your mom you know"

"Yeah you just act like it" Wisely however he muttered this under his breath.

"Guys calm down, we won't get anywhere arguing all day" The most sensible member of the group tried in vain to attempt to pacify his comrades

"She stated it"

"…Baby"

"Henry, she called me a baby"

Henry didn't ask for much in life, he had his Digimon, who never listened to him, his sister, who never listened to him and his friends, whom… What had he done to deserve this?

"I don't care who started it, Rika stop calling Takato a baby and Takato, stop being a baby. Lets keep going"

Takato was not happy as he trudged along behind the others, no one listened to him, and no one understood him. All he had ever wanted was his own Digimon, not to be with these idiots wandering around aimlessly trying to rescue some bizarre little white freaky thing. Proper Digimon Tamers had real adventures, like the ones on TV. Tai would have never let people boss him around and his partner never moaned about food rather than back him up. It was just unfair.

What I need right now, thought Takato is a group like on TV, where everyone gets along and listens to the leader. It's a well-known fact; the boy with cool headgear and a dinosaur is always the leader. I'd also like some food and to have a love interest…Did I just say that last part? I must have sunstroke.

What I need, thought Guilmon is a wich

What I need, thought Rika is a sharp pointy stick

What we need, thought Henry is a group with a brain between them

What I need, thought Terriermon, is a vacation a long way from here

~~~

__

…Ouch…ow my head hurts. I dunno know quite where I am, or who I am for that matter. All I know is my head hurts like hell on a bad day, and I want to kick the ass of whoever I see next. Damn Devas and damn me for trusting them, I shoulda guessed ultimate power would come with a price. Still, it was worth it if I can finally accomplish my goal. I am a Mega level now, and no one is gonna stop me. Not those punk kids, not the Devas, not the sovereign and certainly not…whatever that creature is.

"Hell Blaster!"

Ah…Yes…His data is mine, such a weakling was hardly worth my while, but it all counts, I must have more, more power, and that means more killing of the weak. Heh heh heh, my head feels better too, and I think it's time I started having some fun, so lets go cause some trouble…I am here and I am ready to make my own story, no one is gonna stop me- No one!


	2. Shadows

****

"Brave New World" By Luke's Dragon

****

A/n

I thought in the last few chapters of Damnation and the first chapter of this fic BWG was getting a bit too 'nice' so I've tried to rectify that here. Beelzamon is a little OOC but if BWG is going to be nasty then Beelzamon has to be _really _nasty.

~~~

****

Chapter IIShadows

__

You learn to love the pain you feel  
~ Garbage

~~~

I have been thinking as of late, thinking about home. Wondering if the place I was created was my home, I fought for it, I very nearly died for it, and yet it was a world I was never meant for. I never thought I'd miss it quite so much, but here in this pale shadow of my world I cannot escape the feeling that I do not belong.

  
That annoys me to say the very least, after spending so long fighting my inner demons to find where I belong to be torn out of my world hurts. And inside I can feel my rage burning again. And I am scared because I know what I could end up doing if I let myself go. I don't want to ever feel the guilt and pain of taking another's life ever again, I have gone through it so many times but I cannot face that pain again.

So I have been running, I keep getting attacked by Digimon claiming to be minions of the Digimon sovereign, whoever he might be. I used to just destroy them without a second thought, but now I cannot bring myself to do it… And I don't know why or when I couldn't even raise my hand in self defense, maybe I'm just weak in this strange place, it's sapping all my resistance to my own demons and that's why I'm scared. And right on queue here comes another idiot creature. A large black feline, with massive talons, an Ultimate by the vibes I'm feeling. I could take it out in a heartbeat, but I won't

"Hold it! Do you serve the sovereign?"

"Stand aside"

"No this is the sovereign's land, you answer me or else"

I have neither the time or patience to waste on some jumped up security guard and push my way past him, I have not gone more than a few paces when I feel a blast of energy slam into my back. Caught of guard and from behind I slump forward onto one knee.

"HA! I'll teach you some respect!"

__

Destroy him

Punish him

You know you want to

…Never meant to be a pacifist

Weakling

Kill him!

And then he is gone, nothing left but dust which blows away on the wind. And I don't feel any sorrow, inside my voices are laughing at me, shouting in glee, and I don't feel anything, apart from the vague sense that I might be getting a little closer to whatever I'm searching for.

~~~

__

Yes! Yes! More power, I must have more! I must get stronger and that means wiping out all these weak, pathetic little fools who get in my way! Die! All of you die! 

Their data will make me stronger. And that is all they will ever be any good for. The weak exist only to be used by the strong for whatever purpose they desire. Hah! If they were strong they could stop me, but all they do is die in vain, pleading for me not to end their pointless little lives

As if I would do that! Mercy is for the weak at heart, those who do not have the courage to follow through to the ultimate end of their actions. I do not and will not spare the weak, I won't walk away from a fight just because I know I can win. I'll just blow them away and curse their soul for being so weak that it hardly even makes it worth taking. Not that trivialities like that bother me, every creature I kill, every particle of DNA I download makes me that little bit stronger.

Soon I will have the strength to take on the sovereign and win. Then no one will ever be able to tell me what to do, no one will ever get in my way and no one will stop me. I am strong I am unstoppable, no one, no one at all is going to stop me, most of all not… No it can't be them… not here.

~~~

"Look out!" 

Takato was stirred from his thoughts of how boring epic adventures could be when nothing happened by the cry from one of his friends. Racing towards them was a figure dressed in black riding on a… A motorcycle? Evil Digimon who wanted to be a 1950s bad boy, what next? His overconfidence was shaken as the Digimon opened fire on them, although the blasts missed any of them he could sense the sheer destructive power of the creature. 

"What is it?"  
"I don't know… I can't get any data"

__

"What you don't remember me kiddies?"

And then it all happened so quickly, their Digimon were just no match for the monster, nothing their partners tried had any impact at all and they were soon lying motionless on the floor as the laughter of the black monster filled the air.

__

"Who wants to die first… Ah you!" The monster pointed towards Jeri, who was stood shaking in fear, before Takato could react Leomon had blocked the path to his partner. He tried explaining there was no need to fight, that strength wasn't just about fighting. It was all for nothing, the monster. Beelzamon, Mega level according to Henry slammed is fist straight through Leomon, killing him and taking his data. Beelzamon laughed as Jeri broke down in tears.

Takato could not stand this a moment longer. 

"Guilmon! Digivolve right now. Take him out!"

And then in a flash of black energy Guilmon was gone, replaced by a massive red and black creature. A cross between a dragon, a snake and a creature from his worst nightmares. Of his best friend there was no sign. Takato didn't care. Beelzamon would pay for what he had done. Anger welling up inside him Takato watched in a mixture of horror and ecstasy as his new Digimon charged at Beelzamon.

~~~

Two miles away, but closing fast Blackwargreymon sensed a massive discharge of dark energy. Perhaps it was boredom; perhaps it was a little spark of curiosity, whatever it was he took to the air to find out what had just gone on. Whatever had just gone on was created by a very powerful Digimon, and one who was about to become his newest rival.

Unlucky for him.


	3. Violent Hearts

****

Brave New World by Luke's Dragon

****

A/n

It seems to have taken me forever to get this chapter up what with one thing and another. University, work and never having a free minute are a pain. Still here is chapter 3, with a heavy dose of action and Digimon battles, much inspired by Digimon Rumble Arena:)

Dunno if anyone is confused by the perspective switching but if you are it goes like this. First person is BWG with the voice in his head _in Italics_

Beelzamon speaks in the first person _but always in Italics_, he is also _in Italics_ in conversations

The tamers are described in third person since there are a lot of them

~~~

****

Chapter 3Violent Hearts

__

Waiting alone I can not resist   
Feeling this hate I have never missed   
These are my memories   
~Linkin Park "1stp Klosr"

~~~

Feeling a massive rush of energy that could only be caused by two Mega level Digimon I race on across the arid desert beneath me. I do not know what drives me towards this, I have no idea what to expect, all I can concentrate on is the fact I want to fight something strong. This world I find myself in is messing with my mind, I cannot control the dark impulses that I thought I had once gotten under my control. Now I must find myself again, I do not like the feeling that I am loosing my control over myself, I do not like the feelings of guilt when I take another beings life against my will. And I most certainly do not like the way that I take the data of my victims into myself when I slay them. 

It is enough to drive me insane, the chattering voices of my conscious and my soul conflicting with the voices that want me to slay and kill, to be the dark angel of death, to lay waste to this stupid place. I feel my rage start to build as I get closer and closer to the source of the energy. Now before I can see them I can sense them, two Megas going at each other with full force, around them a few rookies all hurting so much that they barely register as alive. And there is something else, at least six maybe a few more signs of human life, small like children, I pick up the pace, desperate to see if they are the Digi-Destined, maybe if it is them I will be able to find a way home.

***

__

Damn! Who'd have fought pineapple head would have gotten so big? I remember Guilmon as a stupid little pet who liked to play tag, now he's turned into this, a massive red dragon snake monster, but still he's no match for me!

With all the data I've been absorbing I'm unstoppable! I took all those weaklings data earlier and now Leomon's too! Soon when I beat this loser I'll be so strong even the sovereign will have to bow down to me! 

But first I need to win this fight, my enemy is stronger and bigger, but I've got speed on my side, so all I need to do is out maneuver him like this… Round the back of him and attack- Chaos Flare!

Beelzamon's attack slammed into Megidramon's back, there was no armored protection here and the attack was devastating, the red monster roared once and then crashed to the floor, causing the whole unstable area to shake under the impact. There was a brief flash of light and then all that was left was Guilmon lying prone and motionless on the battlefield, his energy totally spent. 

__

Damn after all that he's back to being a rookie? Ah well it doesn't matter I'll kill him any way, there won't be any more resistance from these idiots. Time to say goodbye loser, your power is mine now… Huh what the hell is that?

***

And I explode onto the scene, a veteran of many battle I take a moment to survey the scene of chaos. There is a Guardromon I recognize that, a few rookies who I don't recognize, and a black armored figure, the Mega striding to where a red lizard and a boy with goggles are huddled together. Of the second Mega, the one that was also in the battle there is no sign, the black clad warrior must have beaten him. My sensors cannot pick up any data on him yet, a pain as knowledge is indeed power. I am content to wait and observe the scene until the Mega makes a move towards goggle boy. From this distance I am unsure if I know these humans yet, but something will not let me stand idly by as people die. I attack with a lighting quick diving attack.

He is not expecting my ambush and I knock him to the floor with ease, this looks as though it should be an easy battle, I am much larger and better armed and armored than my adversary. Or so I think, one moment I am on top of him, about to deliver a mighty blow with my claws, and the next I am thrown right off of him, sent a good distance into the air before crashing down into the dust. Momentarily breathless I take a minute to focus and scan my enemy.

__

Beelzamon: Mega Level: Known Attacks Chaos Flare, Nightmare Claw. Incredible Attack Power and Speed: Known Weaknesses- None

But we have to fight him, we have to help the humans!

No! Why should we help them?

Because they are weak, they need our help

Pah! Weak things are pathetic!

But I have no choice, the boy with goggles is trying desperately to wake up the red lizard but he is having no luck. For a brief moment I wonder if the Digimon is Agumon and the Mega I sensed was Wargreymon, the closest I have ever had to a friend, but I soon realize that it is not him. Wargreymon is back home on my world, at least I hope he is, still there is no time for that now, and I must fight.

Beelzamon advances on me, laughing and looking confident as well that he might, however his confidence is soon dampened as I unleash a massive wave of energy from my hands, it knocks him backwards but less than I would have liked. Trying again I send another blast of energy at him, this time however he is ready for it, he leaps clear with amazing agility, I am still shocked seconds later as he dives into me with a powerful kick attack.

***

__

Damn! Who does this guy think he is, spoiling my fun like that? Well I'll teach him not to mess with me, a Mega like him is certainly well worth my effort to kill, I'll take him and then finish of these kids… Dragon Crusher!_ Black energy from the claws… Ha that was one of his best shots and it didn't even phase me, oh please he's trying again, well he'll regret that. A quick jump and while the fool is still wondering what went wrong here… I… go! Slamming into him with both feet I knock him down, feeling power building in my hands I hit him with my Nightmare Claw attack. As he staggers back to his feet, as I bide my time, taking a step back I launch a volley of bullets from my guns, he blocks them but only just. Oh that's right, heh heh heh that's the way try a big attack on me, you must be worried now punk! _Black Tornado! _Wrapped in a wave of black light he comes at me, spinning in a spiral of destruction, but I am too quick, I move out of the way, loving it as he stops himself before he crashes into the children. His back to me and his defenses down I can finish him here and now… Chaos Flare!_

*** 

Damn… I dropped my guard… left myself exposed like an idiot… His powerful attack struck me right square in the back, taking me down and causing massive damage. I can hear his laughter as he moves in to deliver the final blow. Never thought it would end like this, throwing it all away to save a bunch of kids, at least I knew the last lot. Well sort of, there was the child of hope who I quite liked, the youngest one who was fine too, the goggle boy who was a jerk, the one with big hair who had Wargreymon and was a jerk, and the… the other ones. I close my eyes and think of home waiting for the _coup de grace_… which never comes.

The goggle boy seems to have succeeded in reviving his lizard, who has Digivolved to the Mega level and makes a timely intervention, his blade knocking Beelzamon away from me and drawing his attention. Grateful of the respite I concentrate on getting my strength back, trying to pull myself up enough to help out my savoir… I wonder who he is?

__

Gallentmon: Biomerged Mega: Known Attacks Royal Joust, Shield of the Just. Massive Attack Power and Defense, expert Swordsman

Oh wow, we've been saved by goody-two shoes

At least we've been saved

And what's a Biomerged Mega anyway?

Who cares! Lets Fight

Yes repay the favor Gallentmon looks like he's in trouble

Forget favors! I want revenge

The voices build to a cacophony, all clamoring for attention at once, this is not what I need when I am about to fight, I need to have all my wits about me, but that is not possible right now. I try to block them out as much as I can and rejoin the battle, still hurting from the strike to my back. Gallentmon does not say a word as I join him, but somehow I know what to do even without being asked, I run to the left as he takes the right, catching Beelzamon in a pincer movement we attack. Gallentmon crashes forwards with his Lightning Just and I slam in with my Black Tornado, this time he cannot block us and is in deep trouble. I can see him summoning up all his strength for another Chaos Flare, aiming this time to finish us for good, I feel the heat as the attack screams towards us, bracing myself for the impact.

Again it doesn't ever come, bright light, blinding light bursts from Gallentmon's shield, his awesome Shield of the Just attack, Beelzamon is flung backwards. It must have hurt him, but he is still going, shame for him. Because now it is my turn, leaping into the sky and summoning all my rage and pain I unleash my deadly finishing blow upon him. This time he will pay for trying to kill me, the price of failure is a high one. Terra Destroyer!

***

And even after all that he is still alive, Gallentmon and myself walk over to where he is lying, both decided that he would perish here for his crimes. Gallentmon launches into a sanctimonious tirade about how he deserves this for his crimes, me I just wait, and not just because everything Gallentmon says could apply to me. Well maybe because of that, this guy isn't that different to me, I get the feeling that he understands. I am about to stop Gallentmon when one of the kids does the job for me.

A girl who lost her partner to Beelzamon, crying that she doesn't want anyone else to die, it stops Gallentmon and it stops me too, she reminds me of someone I used to know, kind, gentle and maybe a little too soft hearted. 

Beelzamon lifts himself up and stares at the girl

"_Why?_"  
  
"I… I hate you for what you've done… but killing you won't bring Leomon back"

"_I have lost, I will leave, for what it's worth…_"  
  
"…No don't"

And with that he takes to his bike and is gone. The children crowd around me, wanting to ask me all sorts of questions but I do not care. Thanking Gallentmon for his assistance I fly off, in pursuit of Beelzamon.

I catch him quickly, and land by his side.

"_It's you… what d'ya want_?"  
  
"To talk"  
  
"_I've nuffin to say_"

"Then what will you do?"  
  
"_I have no idea… Having lost… I have nothing… No meaning, no path_"

"I understand… Maybe I can help you"  
  
"_Why? Why do that?"_

"Come with me and maybe you can find out"  
  
I walk away, it's his call to make, I tell myself that I don't care either way. But a very rare phenomenon, a smile creeps onto my face as I hear him start to follow me.


	4. Two of a Kind

****

Brave New World by Luke's Dragon

A/n

Written mainly from BWG's Point of view once again Beelzamon has the uncanny ability to _speak in Italics_

Also the Digimon who attacks the pair Bladedramon I made up since I didn't want to slaughter any of the deva's for plot purposes.

~~~

****

Chapter 4Two of a Kind

__

There's a grey place between black and white  
But everyone does have the right to choose the path that he takes  
~ Iron Maiden

~~~

****

I see myself in my travelling companion, like me he does not know his purpose in life, he was never intended to be and yet he exists in a form too powerful for one with so much rage. It is fortunate that we have encountered very little in the way of resistance or wild Digimon for my companion would have undoubtedly destroyed them. He is focused to the point of obsession on becoming more powerful, for what purpose I have no idea.

He has spoken little save for about the business at hand, I don not know why I still walk with him or indeed what possessed me to do so in the first place. Maybe it is that word, friendship that caused all of this. Back in my world those children had this power, the legends told of how they defeated the Dark Masters with it and I saw it myself when I fought for them. 

Is it that then, this great unknown of two souls who exist as a part of the other, is it this longing for a bond with someone and not wanting to be alone anymore that I feel. 

Pah! Pathetic, weak thoughts I have never needed anyone before and have no intention of starting to do so now… and even though I say all that…

I find myself thinking back to Wargreymon and the battle we had in the human world, how that moment was one of the greatest of my life. Even though we were enemies there was an intangible feeling in the air, something inside me that made me want what he had… Friends. 

And then he speaks for the first time in a while

"_Where are we going_?"

"I have no idea. This is not my world"

__

"I don't mean like that"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Where am I going? What is my purpose?"  


"I cannot answer that, it is your choice which path you choose"

__

  
"I always thought it was to become strong so I didn't need anyone"

"…I understand that feeling"

"…But…"

"But?"

"Before that there were these children"

"Children?"

"I was like a pet. But in a strange way I liked it"

"Why did you like it?"

"I felt like I belonged"

That was the most personal conversation I think I have ever had. What he was saying made sense, there was a time when I was a hopeless case, driven by violence and only looking for the next fight. And there were children. They did not own me like Beelzamon but they made such an impact on my life, especially the child of hope and the child of knowledge and reliability. It is growing dark and being on these plains at night is not a good thing. We settle down to sleep and I am soon lost in a dream.

***

I am home and it feels so real even though I know it cannot be true. The world looks as I remember it in my memory, the specter of Okwia banished forever and there is peace in the Digital world. There is peace and I am at peace, I have no more need to fight and my destiny is fulfilled. It is a wonderful feeling. I see the Digi-destined coming over the hills to meet me, all of them together, with their Digimon partners and what I believe human's term a mate. 

There is peace and we have no need to fight, their Digimon revert from their battle scared Mega levels to the rookie forms. Wargreymon smiles at me and is Agumon again, he encourages me to do the same, to change out of this form which I will never need again.

But I cannot.

This is how I was made, this is who I am.

I am a warrior, I am darkness. I am not meant for this New World.

It touches my soul as I realize I will never go home again. There is no place for me

***

I am woken from my slumber by a cry; a Digimon has ambushed us and is attacking. He is ignoring me and focusing on Beelzamon. He looks a little like Flamedramon, the Digimon of the goggle headed boy, only larger and more powerful. His armor is shining silver and his arms are massive, sharp blades.

__

Bladedramon: Ultimate Level: Known Attacks: Quadra Slash, Energy Wave, Hell Cutter. Great Attack Power and Defense: Known Weaknesses- Slow, Poor against Armored targets.

He should be little challenge for Beelzamon but there seems to be something wrong with him. He looks as though he is paralyzed on the spot and cannot move even to defend himself.

"Energy Wave!" With a sweep of his arms he sends a burst of blue light towards Beelzamon, the attack is powerful but predictable and he should have no difficulty in dodging it, but he does not.

The attack slams into him, lifting him into the air and crashing to the floor. 

"Fight him!" I roar to my partner

"_I cannot. I will not claim another soul"_

"Hell Cutter!" led prone on the floor he has no defense against the mighty blades moving down towards his heart. I can see that he has no intention of moving out of the way, so I dive into the fray.

Blocking the attack on my own claws I catch his arms just in time, struggling to gain the advantage I gradually force him back, my superior strength showing. With a push I send him staggering back a few paces. Taking aim I summon power to my claws leaping forward, dark energy flying from my hands I connect with my target.

"Dragon Crusher!"

He has no chance. He is torn in two by the power of my attack, looking briefly surprised as his life ends. I do not absorb his data, there is no way I want any part of these creatures in me.

__

No we're screwed up enough as it is

It is cramped in here

It looks as if my voices have developed a sense of… humor? But they are right I could not take the risk of absorbing any of these monsters into me.

"_Why couldn't I fight_?"

"As you said, you couldn't kill"

"_Then why save me? I am useless_"

"I do not believe that"

"_Why?_"  
  
"It is fate we met and I will not leave you"

"_Then let's go, I need to find some answers before I go insane_"

I do not say a word but I know in my heart that I feel the same way. I'll go mad myself if I stay around here too much longer. I just want to go home.


	5. The Places we go Alone

****

"Brave New World" by Luke's Dragon

****

A/n

Sigh so much stuff going on means I haven't done any writing for ages. Thanks to Gema J Gall who keeps telling me to finish this fic.

Right. This chapter has all the usual soul searching and angst, next chapter is going to be action based. And I promise it'll be up soon. J 

The little bit of reflection BWG does near the end refers to Chapter 5 (Redemption) of my Previous BWG Damnation fic… You should read that fic too its great (Shameless plug)

~~~

Chapter 5The Places we go Alone.

__

What you see is not real  
Those who know will not tell  
All is lost you've sold your soul  
In this brave new world

Iron Maiden 'Brave New World'  


~~~

I just want to go home. I just want to find my place in life; I just want to feel secure in my own mind. I want to recapture that feeling of light when I'd have thrown my life away for someone else. I want an end to this wandering and constant searching. All I want is to go home again.

But there seems no way for that to happen. The world that I find myself trapped in is part of something else, where I cannot find myself again and it is driving me insane. My comrade speaks of Digimon and humans living together and how he was once little more than a pet. The strangest thing is that part of me wishes something like that could be true.

Someone to be there for me, a companion, a friend. Is it so wrong that I should want something like that, or am I just dreaming lying to myself that anything like that could ever be for me? A monster created to destroy a black armored fiend with destruction in his heart… and yet there is so much more to me than what I once was. I have a heart and a soul, I risk my life to fight for 'good' and I protect people and things just for the ecstatic feeling I get of doing the right thing.

I really think I'm losing my mind.

~~~

__

The word friend, like so many little words, like hope and love it is so small and insignificant, but yet it has such power. It is something I am still trying to come to terms with. I never thought that I would ever come to a point like this where I was starting to feel like I wanted… or should that be needed a friend.

I had something like that once, back when I was Impmon, I had children who *cared* for me… Well they argued a lot over who should play with me, which I suppose in a strange human way means they cared. I hated my time with them, they pulled my arms, they treated me like a toy and from that I learned to hate humans. 

I thought they were all the same, selfish, stupid creatures that just used Digimon, who created us as a race only for their own amusement and I grew bitter. I also grew strong. I used my strength to frighten people, just like a little show off kid; hey I even stole someone's ice cream once… Jeez, what a major baddie I am, I stole candy from a baby.

But all the while I was watching that group who call themselves the tamers, I was watching how they loved and cared for their Digimon, how they treated them as friends, as equals. And it made me feel such a sense of longing; it made me want to have something like they had. A bond, a purpose, somewhere I belong.

Fate intervened though, the horse deva showed up, and I like a fool fought him, I still don't know why I did that. Maybe it was because he provoked me, he called me weak, he called me unfit to even exist, maybe blind rage was why I fought someone who could have torn me to pieces in a moment, and he very nearly did. But maybe it was because he was trying to destroy the one thing I had left… My hope.

So now here I am, with all this power that I am afraid to use. Here I am with my head overwhelmed with guilt at my actions. I killed Leomon because he was my enemy, I killed him because he disagreed with me, because he challenged me. And in doing so I destroyed all someone had left. I destroyed Jeri's hope when I delivered that blow and the very worst thing? 

The very worst thing is that Leomon was right. To be strong is not just about fighting. Blackwargreymon seems to understand that too, and I am starting to understand myself now, It might be a little too late for me though. I am not as strong as I thought I was, physically I could not beat Gallentmon or Blackwargreymon, and inside I am not strong enough to say I was wrong, that I am sorry. 

But I think I may have learned something… What It feels like to really lose.

~~~

We heard a whisper in the wind today, that a monster called 'Reaper' or something like that was coming and that he was going to destroy this world. We heard that the tamers and their allies were going to fight to protect the world, and we decided that we too would go and join this battle.

Maybe it's all because I'm longing for the past, when I did the same thing myself to protect my world and the human world. or maybe it was because I couldn't very well let Beelzamon go alone like he wanted to, I feel like I am responsible for him, and that I care about what happens to him. It is a new feeling, although it is not the first time I have felt it, but it is a nice feeling none the less.

And here is the weirdness… The tamers are aided by Anzologomon, the one who defeated me so long ago, the one who made me realize that might alone was not all there was in the world, that strength did not just involve fighting and destroying. But this is not my world, this is not my time. The Digi-Destined I knew are not even know here, so how can he be here? I do not understand this at all. Maybe the white dragon will know and have some answers for me. Maybe he will be able to help me get home.

And if not, it'll be one hell of a rematch.

If I cannot go home, I am more than ready to lay down my life fighting for a lost cause that I do not really care about. I have lived my life perhaps too long. After my battle with Okiwa I thought my end had come and I was taken to that strange place or was it just my mind? Of course that Is a strange place too… but I digress.

Lets recap what I know… I fought Oikwa, and jumped in to the black vortex to seal it. I woke up in a world of whiteness and somehow I found my way out of it, but I ended up here in this world. 

Hmmm that's not much to go on, but I think that maybe I wasn't supposed to survive and now the whole universe is out of sync because of me. 

Well, so what I wrecked the universe? Does that make me bad? Well anyway its time to wreck the D-Reaper's plans too and maybe I can find my ending at long last.


	6. Who Stands Alone?

****

"Brave New World" by Luke's Dragon

****

A/N

Okay, so I've totally changed (wrecked) the ending to series 03 for my own plot purposes… Does that make me a bad person? I didn't like series 03, so this is my revenge…. Inspired by far too much Digimon Rumble Arena for PSX. 

~~~

Chapter 6Who Stands Alone?

__

"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."  
~Taylor Benson  


~~~

As we race towards the scene of the battle between the humans and the D-Reaper my mind races with far too many thoughts for my liking, I need this time to focus, to calm myself and prepare for the battle to come. In moments of tension and stress I have the most trouble controlling myself and the urge to destroy everything. Now destroying everything is all well and good if I am alone, but as there are humans, innocents who are in danger I cannot run the risk of losing control.

Yet I still cannot focus myself, I am concerned that my partner will be unable to fight again, I am concerned for the safety of the children and I am concerned that from all accounts this creature is unlike anything I have ever come up against before. What is not in my mind is my own safety, it is an issue a warrior cannot take too seriously, concern with myself would undoubtedly put me at a disadvantage in a battle, all that matters is the win, to vanquish my foe and that is all. Surviving unscathed is a minor reward, especially in situations like this. How many times can the Digital World need saving?

__

~~~

As we approach the battlefield I quickly try to take in the scene the D-Reaper is a massively powerful entity, I can sense the sheer destructive force that this monster possess even from a distance, this creature, much like myself was created purely to destroy. It sends a chill right through me to consider that where as I was created to destroy the Digi-Destined, this monster was created to destroy the whole world, and from all I can tell looks as though such a task is not beyond him.

The Digimon of the tamers are trying their best to fight but they are so small and powerless against him, their best attacks barely make him flinch, whereas a good hit from the blade he carries will be enough to reduce them to dust. My sensors try to pick up data on the combatants. There are three powerful Digimon, the ones know as 'Biomerged' one of whom is Gallentmon who I met before, there is a creature I identify as Cyberdramon and a few others who lack the strength to make any impact on this battle.

And there is one more figure, a small white Digimon who lacks any strength at all, but seems to be important to the humans; it cowers away from the fight, hiding behind a young girl. It is hardly worth my consideration and yet there is something worrying about him. I forget about him, with a roar Beelzamon and myself enter the battle.

~~~

My concerns about Beelzamon prove unfounded, attacking like a ruthless demon he charges straight into the fray, joining Gallentmon trying to get close enough to deliver a blow in hand to hand combat, I maintain my distance. The other Digimon seem to have the same idea, staying well back and firing whatever they can well away from the dangerous blade the monster wields. Then without warning it lunges forward at lighting speed, slashing the green armored Digimon who was firing rockets. The Digimon has no chance; his armor is no protection against the destructive power of D-Reaper. A single blow takes him down, and I feel a sinking feeling deep in my stomach.

Realizing this fight is going to take some serious effort I spring forward slicing at the monster with my claws whilst its guard is down. I feel the impact as blow after blow lands on it, and then pain as he swipes me a glancing blow with his blade, with a groan I notice that the attack didn't even wound him. Still dazed from the blow I cannot dodge as a bolt of dark energy hits me, and I feel my mind shatter.

Whatever he has done to me holds me in place unable to move as memories and feelings assault my brain, every evil deed I have ever done comes back to me all at once, a scar I though I had healed and forgotten comes racing back. So consumed I am that I barely even notice as another major blow lands home, cutting me a deep gash across my chest. 

I cannot move as D-Reaper grins a sickly grin as he prepares to deliver a fatal blow, he hesitates far too long, a mark of someone who is not an out and out fighter, such hesitation can prove costly as Gallentmon and Beelzamon launch a combined attack at D-Reaper.

"Nightmare Claw"

"Lighting Joust"

The attacks could bring down anything… anything that is apart from this monster; it recoils wounded but still more than able to fight. Now angered it launches a berserk attack against Gallentmon, slicing with speed even I cannot keep up with it lands blow after blow in quick succession, exhausted Gallentmon collapses back into a boy and a lizard.

Beelzamon is now the only powerful Digimon who can fight, staring straight at D-Reaper he charges headlong attacking with no thought of anything like defense, and it costs him dearly, he has no time to prepare any defense from a wild slash and crashes to the floor badly wounded. D-Reaper can now take his time and gloat in the most stomach churning way. It takes nothing to beat the other Digimon and they fall in seconds. It turns its attention to the girl and the white Digimon; it laughs with the confidence of someone who is sure they will win.

Tentacles burst from the monster as it is covered in a black glow they wrap around the girl and the Digimon and begin slowly to draw them both into the blackness that now dominates the scene. Beelzamon slowly picks himself up from the ground and dives at the girl, I see him grab onto her and struggle to pull her to safety. But as strong as he is he cannot break her free, instead he too is wrapped by the darkness and drawn towards the nightmare creature.

And D-Reaper's laughter is all that I can hear now, mad laughter, laughter of someone who has everything to laugh about. Our efforts failed before we even began, we could not even harm the monster and yet I know I could, if I could summon up all the power of the Terra Destroyer and catch him unaware I know I could win this fight. 

That of course would involve moving and not bleeding to death first of course.

~~~

This looks to be the end, I can hardly move although whether this is from injuries, or the fear that creature has put into my head I cannot tell. My eyes still work, and this is not a good thing because it means I can see what is happening but this time I am powerless to do anything.

The Digimon belonging to the humans lie broken and battered, their energies failing them and they are helpless rookies now. The children range from heroic if fatal courage of trying to fight this monster, to absolute despair standing as motionless as myself just watching the carnage unfold.

Beelzamon and the strange white Digimon are lost, absorbed by D-Reaper no doubt and it would seem there is no hope for them… No hope for us either as the creature locks its sights on me, grinning the sickly grin of someone who knows you are powerless to resist. At least I can console myself that I never gloated at a victim when I cut them down. I would have never stalled so long… And when a miracle happens that stalling can prove fatal… A voice in my head that I haven't heard for so long awakens me.

__

We have one last task to do.

I cannot

__

We must… Or all this is for nothing

I know, but I still cannot do this

__

You can. You Must. You are strong

I am not that strong

__

You are strong enough for this

Perhaps.

__

You are more than a monster

I know that now. Too late, but I know that.

And now I am free, the power holding me just seems to melt away, like ice from an inferno, and I stand with the stance of one with a purpose. If this is to be my last act then so be it. I have never been one to believe in regrets. With the feeling that a world has just been moved from my shoulders I feel a strength rushing through my body, and I know that I can do this.

D-Reaper has underestimated me, he still moves with the self assured slow walk of someone who wants his target to suffer and fear before death, but I have no fear of the likes of him, and I have suffered more than enough for this or any other life. And I smile, not the smile of a madman laughing at the rain, but the smile of someone who has just got the joke.

With a roar powered by everything I feel inside I leap into the air, and memories fly home, everything I have done races past my mind. The faces of those who I have slain, the voices of those who I have saved all rush past me and then fly out of my mind, like birds escaping, it feels at last that I am alone inside my mind. I focus every emotion I have ever felt as it flies past, all into the palm of my hand and a physical embodiment of my life and soul.

"Terra Destroyer!"

The blow strikes its target, for a brief moment there is an unbearably bright flash of light, and then the sound of nothingness, he is gone. 

~~~

And I hit the floor, wounded beyond the limits that anything should ever have to endure. My armor cracked in a thousand places, my body broken inside and out. I see figures moving in a slow motion kind of way as my vision fades to black and white or perhaps so many shades of gray...it is impossible to tell. Although isn't that always the way for me?

I have been close to the edge of oblivion before but this time I know it is the end as I lie here for what seems like a lifetime but is probably closer to brief seconds, although maybe seconds and lifetimes aren't all that different when you think about it. I don not think about it, it doesn't matter any more, nothing matters anymore. All the darkness and light begins to fade away into one, into nothing. And I feel a sense of calm and peace washes over me because at last I have found my way back home.


	7. In The End

****

"Brave New World" by Luke's Dragon

****

A/N

Well I guess this is it, the very last piece of my Blackwargreymon saga. 

As with the rest of this fic, I've changed series 3 around mainly because I hated it, but also because I've never seen the last episode, every time its on I'm always doing something. Sigh!

And it's a song-fic chapter. I was going to choose something all dark and angsty but since a few people think BWG deserves a break, I've gone with 'Forever Young' by Bob Dylan. Incidentally I also heard Meatloaf do a version of it, but Bob Dylan is the original and still the best. J 

~~~

Chapter 7In The End

__

"I know I've got a heart because it's breaking."  
From The Wizard of Oz

__

~~~

Almost a week has passed since the final battle with D-Reaper and in that time my wounds have all but healed, although I seem to have returned to being Impmon and try as I might I cannot change back into Beelzamon. Still there is no danger here, our battle seems to have sealed the entrance from the digital world to the world of humans meaning that no more wild digimon can come through and cause any trouble. Anzologomon and the others assured us that they would protect the digital world from anymore threats. This does however mean, although both worlds are safe, none of us can ever return to the digital world. Renamon and the others don't seem to mind this and are, of course happy to stay with their tamers and live here with them.

And strangely enough I am also content to stay here, I went back to the children I first lived with, and was pleased to see they have grown up and don't treat me like a toy or a pet anymore, they treat me as a friend. It is stupid and soppy I know, but after everything I've been through and everything I've done this is what I need right now. But even though I am happy, everyday we go to the park and I get ice cream whenever I want I still feel like I am missing something.

I'm not sure if it is the power to digivolve and the strength and freedom that gave me that I miss, or if it is the companionship and understanding that Blackwargreymon gave me. I could really do with him to talk to now, I still feel the guilt about all the deaths I caused, especially that of Leomon. It makes me sad inside when I see Jeri sat all alone whilst all the other tamers are having fun with their digimon, I want to say something to her, but I just cannot find the courage.

I've never been all that strong, not where it counts, I suppose that's why I let myself be taken in by the lies and promises of power that the sovereign made to me. If Blackwargreymon taught me anything it's that strength is something that has to be used wisely, and that life is precious enough to risk anything for. I suppose that's why he was willing to throw his life down in that final battle, or maybe because he had fought enough and didn't want to fight anymore. I certainly don't want to fight anymore I just want to make the best of the life I've been given and to make amends for what I've done. One day when I feel up strong enough I'll tell Jeri that I'm sorry. I get the impression that'll be the hardest thing I've ever ha to do, but at least I have the chance to do it.

I hope you found your way home my friend.

# _May God bless and keep you always, may your wishes all come true,   
May you always do for others and let others do for you.   
May you build a ladder to the stars and climb on every rung,   
May you stay forever young, forever young, forever young, may you stay forever youn_g #  
  
~~~

Takato was waiting in the secret place with Guilmon for the other tamers to arrive, it wasn't like them all to be running late it was usually his role to be the one everyone was waiting for. He hoped they hadn't forgotten about him, they were all supposed to be meeting up today for the first time since they had all returned. Takato had been surprised how hard it had been to get them all together in one place; it seemed everyone had their own thing to be doing. Of course the few days after they had come back no one had felt like doing much apart from sleeping and recovering.

Now however he was ready to go but no one was here and now they were running at least half an hour late. Takato was starting to get bored, if they didn't hurry up he was just going to leave them and go and find something to eat. Himself and a very hungry Guilmon had emptied the picnic basket he had brought before they had even reached the meeting place. Takato told mentally scolded himself for eating all the food already. Still it served the others right for being late.

"Takatomon, are they coming?" Guilmon was also bored and hungry, he had tried eating the basket, hoping it tasted of picnic but had been denied by the fact it was plastic. Takato took one last look around and then jumped up and started walking away, only to be called back.

"Heeeyy! Takato, wait up"

"Jeri… you're late"

"Sorry, but we had a better plan so I've come to get you"

"A better plan than a picnic?"

"We can still have a picnic, but there is a funfair on"

"Cool. Alright lets go"

Takato grinned, funfairs were much more fun than a boring old picnic anyway, and if he was lucky he could find candyfloss and other sugar based foods. Quite involuntarily his hand brushed against Jeri's as he was walking; her hand grabbed his with force more usually found in a vice than a young girl. A brief feeling of panic spread over Takato, then he gave in. After all, he told himself, what possible harm could come from holding a girl's hand?

"You did bring the picnic didn't you Takato?"

"Of course!"

"Good, because Henry was convinced you would have forgotten, or eaten it"

"Eh… as if"

# _May you grow up to be righteous, may you grow up to be true,   
May you always know the truth and see the lights surrounding you.   
May you always be courageous, stand upright and be strong,   
May you stay forever young, forever young, forever young, may you stay forever young_. #  


~~~

Somewhere a long way away, in a different world in fact a very large egg was laying in the sand. Most eggs in this world were raised in a special village but this egg was nowhere near the safety of any such enclosure. Just looking around at the wasteland this egg was in gave the impression that whatever was in this egg was going to need some serious luck in order to make it through its first day of its new life.  


The egg itself was large, almost two foot high and a foot wide; the shell was black, really deep black. The sort of black that makes people think not of nighttime, but of eternal darkness and the void. There were however little white marks on the shell too. Not white as such, but not gray either. It was a sort of white that had gotten a little mucky along the way. In fact this egg was deep and something of a paradox, this egg said that what was in it was one tough little guy and was also really complex, and despite his flaws could be counted on to do the right thing in the end. Of course the egg didn't really say this because, after all it was just an egg.

It was just and egg that was hatching, first a little crack appeared, then a faint tapping from inside until finally the crack got larger and a head poked out to take its first look at the world. The head was defiantly lizard-like, sort of a cross between a dragon, a dinosaur and a crocodile, it was however much more intelligent than any reptile. A student of Digimon would have perhaps recognized it as an Agumon, much like the legendary hero Tai used to have, only this one was strange, it was a deep shade of black.

The head took a look around the world, to jaded eyes it wasn't much of a world, it was hot and sandy and danger lurked everywhere. However to the newly born eyes of the BlackAgumon it was beautiful. The creature fought its way clear of the egg and looked itself over. It blinked, evidently confused, almost as if it had expected to be bigger, and perhaps covered in armor.

Then it started to laugh; yes the world was indeed a beautiful place. A beautiful place full of danger and adventure that was just waiting to be explored. BlackAgumon set off on his journey smiling all the way. It seemed that maybe this was just what he had always wanted.

Fifteen minutes later, an Eaglemon on the look out for an easy meal swooped down and tried to eat him. The little rookie grinned and grew to a height of almost seven feet tall, and was now coated in the previously missing heavy duty battle armor. The Eaglemon was blown into atoms, the last thing he ever heard were the words, Terra Destroyer. Returning to his rookie form almost immediately the BlackAgumon walked onwards; this was one baby digimon that had some major firepower.

It was almost as if he hadn't just been born more a case of being reborn.

But surely that was impossible...?

The demise of six more hungry digimon that day told a different story.

# _May your hands always be busy, may your feet always be swift,   
May you have a strong foundation when the winds of changes shift.   
May your heart always be joyful, may your song always be sung,   
May you stay forever young, forever young, forever young, may you stay forever young_. #  



End file.
